Balada PR Musim Panas
by Chiheisen
Summary: "SHINDOU! TANOMU!" Suatu ketika, kala Shinsei Inazuma Japan heboh gara-gara deadline PR Musim Panas, dan juga gosip kalau Shindou punya pacar. /For TakuMune (9/1) and TakuRan (9/3) Day./ Spoiler Galaxy episode 16.


Akhir libur musim panas, hanya tinggal menghitung hari.

_Lalu? Apa masalahnya?_

_BRAK!_ Pintu kantin terbuka dengan kasar. Satu sosok tergesa masuk.

"_SHINDOU, tanomu! _SHINDOU, tolong!"

Shindou yang hendak menyuap, langsung menurunkan sumpitnya kembali. Nggak lucu kalau ia sampai keselek di depan si pemain basket yang belakangan jadi musuh bebuyutannya ini.

Mengira Shindou tidak mendengar, Ibuki mengulang perkataannya lagi .

"_SHINDOU, tanomu!_"

Shindou menghela napas. Lanjut menyuap nasinya, tanpa menghadap wajah Ibuki. "Tolong, ya. Kalau mau latihan skenario buat episode depan, jangan waktu aku lagi makan. Suasananya nggak pas."

Mulanya Ibuki bingung, apa yang dimaksud Shindou dengan _'Skenario buat episode depan'_. Lalu, _oh…_ Setelah mikir sebentar, barulah Ibuki paham, kalau Shindou mengira dia mengatakan "Shindou, tanomu!" karena ikut-ikutan omongan yang harusnya dia ucapkan di episode 16, yang rencananya akan diputar pekan depan.

"Bukan begitu! Aku ini serius minta tolong padamu, tahu!"

"Minta tolong apa?"

_BRUAKKK!_ Setumpuk buku pelajaran tahu-tahu menggebrak meja yang ditempati Shindou.

"Apaan, nih…?" Belum sempat Shindou bertanya lebih lanjut, _buk! _Terdengar lagi suara sesuatu jatuh, yang ternyata adalah jidat Ibuki yang menyentuh lantai kantin.

"_Tanomu, _Shindou! Bantu aku menyelesaikan PR musim panas!"

.

* * *

.

**Balada PR Musim Panas**

**.**

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy (c) Level-5

**Warning: **BL, gaje max, abal, garing, ga mesra, typo sudah pasti tak terelakkan. Dan sekilas spoiler Inagyara episode 16.

**Catatan:** Pembagian kelas para tokoh (kecuali anak-anak Raimon) hanya didasari tebakan ngaco author.

Buat hari** TakuMune** (9/1) dan hari **TakuRan** (9/3), tapi terkontaminasi oleh TenKyou dan KusaKono *dibantai*

.

* * *

.

Shindou tak menampakkan batang hidungnya di lapangan pagi itu.

Gara-gara anggota lain yang—entah mengapa—selama beberapa hari terakhir lebih sering mendekam di kamar, trio Raimon terpaksa berlatih hanya dengan bertiga saja. Sekarang, dengan absennya Shindou, anggota yang kumpul hanya tinggal Tenma dan Tsurugi.

"Hari ini Shindou-san bolos," ujar Tsurugi tanpa ditanya. "Mau bantu Ibuki menyelesaikan PR musim panas, katanya."

"Wah, tumben mereka akur…," tapi sesaat kemudian Tenma terdiam. Nada bicaranya berubah sendat. "Tunggu. Tsurugi… bilang apa tadi…?"

"Shindou-san bolos?"

"Bukan! Yang setelahnya!"

"Bantu Ibuki?"

"Bukan! Yang terakhir!"

"PR musim panas?"

Tenma mematung, sebelum kemudian menjerit histeris seraya meremas kepala.

"GAWAAATT~! AKU JUGA BELUM NGERJAKAN PEER!"

Tsurugi tak urung ikutan kaget. "Belum? Maksudmu belum selesai, atau belum sama sekali?"

"BELUM SAMA SEKALII~!"

Sekarang, Tsurugi kaget beneran. "Kamu ini bagaimana, sih!? Akhir bulan Agustus ini kan PR-nya sudah harus dikumpul?! Sekarang sudah tanggal 28, kan!"

Meski anak-anak ini sedang mewakili negara dalam ajang tingkat dunia, bukan berarti mereka bisa lepas dari tanggung jawab sebagai pelajar. Lewat pos, guru sekolah dari masing-masing siswa mengirimkan setumpuk PR untuk dikerjakan. Termasuk dari SMP Raimon, tentu saja.

"Tsu-Tsurugi…, kamu … sudah mengerjakannya…?" tanya Tenma, setelah suaranya lebih tenang.

"Aku? Sudah. Semua."

Biasanya, kalau orang normal, dia bakal girang karena bisa nyontek PR temannya. Tapi Tenma si anak jujur, berbeda. Dia malah pundung ke pojokan. "Tsurugi pengkhianat… Kenapa ngerjakan PR nggak ngajak-ngajak, sih…?"

"Aku sudah ngajak kamu dari kemarin-kemarin," balas Tsurugi tak mau disalahkan. "Kamu nya saja yang selalu bilang 'nanti, nanti, _nantoka naru_'…"

"Ada apa, sih, Tenma? Teriakanmu nyaring sekali, sampai kedengaran ke mana-mana…" Aoi datang dengan tas perlengkapan manajer tersampir di bahunya.

"Aoi!" Tenma langsung bangkit, dan menyosong teman masa kecilnya itu. "Kamu sudah ngerjakan PR musim panas?"

Aoi mengerjap. "Eh? Itu, ya…? Ehm, belum semua, sih…."

Leganya Tenma. Ternyata masih ada teman yang mengerti dirinya. "Aoi, aku sayang kamu!" ujarnya sambil mengguncang-guncang tangan Aoi.

Ujung dahi Tsurugi berkedut. Dihelanya kuping Tenma menjauh. Seperti yang sering dilakukan seorang trainer Pokemon air saat kecentilan pacarnya kumat.

"Kenapa malah senang? Tiga hari bukan waktu yang lama. Kamu pikir bisa mengerjakan semuanya dalam waktu segitu?"

"Nggak apa-apa. Kan, ada Tsurugi!" balas Tenma cepat.

"Aku?"

Tenma dan Aoi serentak mengangguk, menatapnya berharap. "Bantu kami mengerjakan PR, ya?"

.

.

.

"Uhh, menyebalkan! Kalau begini terus, sih, nggak ada habisnya!" Sakura bersungut-sungut di balik meja belajarnya. Seminggu mendekam di kamar, tak banyak membuat perubahan pada jumlah PR yang tuntas dikerjakan.

Dilangkahkannya kaki keluar, bermaksud mencari angin, sekaligus mungkin makanan. Tidak seperti kemarin-kemarin, siang itu kantin tengah berisi. Grup anak kelas dua—Shindou, Ibuki, Tetsukado, Minaho—duduk mengelilingi satu meja. Setumpuk buku pelajaran mengubur seluruh permukaannya.

"Masih belum ngerti juga, Ibuki!?" bentak Shindou gusar. "Sederhanakan dulu persamaan yang di ujung, baru hitung dari awal! Kalau tidak, hitunganmu takkan benar!"

"Gimana bisa aku tahu, yang mana yang harus dikerjakan dulu, dan mana yang belakangan?" teriak Ibuki tak kalah kencang.

"Kamu ini! Sudah kelas dua, masa masih belum tahu operasi mana yang lebih kuat!? Di SD kamu itu belajar apa, hahh~!?"

"Cerewet!"

"Sudah, sudah, kalian berdua…," Minaho menengahi. Disodorkannya kertas kosong pada Ibuki, dan mulai menuliskan beberapa coretan di sana. "Gini, deh, Ibuki-kun. Kalau dibikin piramida, urutan operasi matematika itu dimulai dari tingkat yang paling atas. Nih, lihat. Yang paling atas adalah tanda kurung. Lalu di bawahnya pangkat dan akar, kali-bagi, dan yang terakhir tambah-kurang."

"Lho? Tapi ini kan tanda tambah. Kenapa dia dikerjakan duluan?"

"Ya, karena dia ditaruh di dalam tanda kurung, Ibuki-kun," jelas Minaho sabar.

"SELESAI!"

Dengan berlapis-lapis garis hitam di bawah matanya, Tetsukado bersorak kegirangan. Buku cetak matematikanya tanpa sengaja terlontar ke belakang. Nyaris mendarat di wajah Sakura yang baru datang.

"Hei! Hati-hati!" seru Sakura jengkel. Moodnya sedang jelek, ingat kalau PR-nya sendiri belum banyak kemajuan. Padahal kalau dilihat, jumlah garis hitam yang ia miliki, tak berbeda dengan Tetsukado.

"Oh, Nozaki. Maaf, ya!" Tetsukado cengengesan seraya menerima bukunya dari Sakura. "Sekarang, PR-ku tinggal PR mengarang saja, nih," kata mantan petinju itu puas. "Ngomong-ngomong, PR Nozaki sendiri bagaimana?"

Sakura berbalik. Muka bagian atasnya gelap. "Jangan tanya!"

"Belum selesai, ya?" Sementara Ibuki kembali berkutat dengan soal-soalnya, Minaho ikut nimbrung. "Ketahuan dari mukamu, lho."

Sadar dirinya diamati, Sakura buru-buru merubah sikap. Tersenyum manis, seolah tak ada masalah. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku sedang berusaha, kok."

"Oh, ya. Kulihat Manabe-kun sudah beres PR-nya. Sebagai sesama kelas satu, mungkin kamu bisa tanya dia. Meski aku nggak yakin, dia mau mengajari orang atau tidak…"

"Yosh! Belajarnya di sini aja, Tsurugi!"

Belum sempat Sakura memutuskan menerima saran itu atau tidak, rombongan trio kelas satu Raimon datang. Setumpuk buku dan kertas memenuhi masing-masing lengan mereka.

"Kenapa malah di kantin? Apa bisa konsentrasi?"

"Yaa…, habisnya di mana lagi?" Tenma balik tanya. "Kalau belajarnya di kamar Tsurugi, aku malah lebih nggak konsen lagi, lho."

"Ah, ternyata Shindou-senpai dan yang lain juga belajar di sini, ya?" suara Aoi mengalihkan perhatian Tsurugi dari niat ingin menjitak Tenma. "Kalau gitu, kita bakal mengganggu, dong?"

Minaho menyahut. "Tidak apa. Belajar saja di sini. Mejanya masih banyak yang kosong."

"Iya! Lagipula, PR-ku sudah."

"Oi~! PR-ku belum, tahu!" tukas Ibuki. Untungnya hal itu tidak memicu perdebatan sengit karena Shindou keburu memukul kepala berbandana itu dengan kipas kertas, memaksanya kembali berkonsentrasi.

"Jangan ngobrol! Selesaikan PR-mu!"

.

.

.

Sakura bergegas-gegas balik ke kamar. Diangkutnya semua kertas dan buku bejat yang bertumpuk di meja belajarnya itu menuju kantin. Ia akan ikut belajar bersama kapten.

Di tengah jalan, ia berpapasan dengan Matatagi. Seingatnya, anak ini juga kelas satu. Sama sepertinya.

"Matatagi-kun, sudah mengerjakan PR? Aku, kapten, dan anak kelas satu lain mau mengerjakan PR di kantin, lho? Mau ikut?"

Matatagi celingukan. "Aneh…, rasanya aku mendengar suara, tapi nggak kelihatan orangnya…."

"Ini aku! Di sini!" Sakura menongolkan wajahnya dari sisi kanan tumpukan buku yang ia bawa. Matatagi terlonjak kaget.

"Matatagi-kun ada PR, kan? Ayo, kerjakan sama-sama!"

"Oh, aku?" Matatagi menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Bibirnya mengembangkan senyum penuh arti. "Aku sih, tidak masalah."

Sakura membulatkan mulut, tak percaya. "PR-mu sudah selesai?" Nadanya naik, lebih seperti mengonfirmasi.

"Bukan," dengan senyum yang masih bertengger di bibir, Matatagi menjelaskan. "Aku, begitu dapat PR, aku langsung telepon guruku, minta berhenti sekolah. Jadi, sekarang PR itu bukan urusanku lagi…."

Anak lelaki berkulit gelap itu melirik jam dinding.

"Sudah, ya! Aku mau menjenguk adik-adikku dulu. Selamat sibuk dengan PR kalian!"

Matatagi melenggang, meninggalkan Sakura dengan mulutnya yang masih berbentuk O. Dengan diameter yang lebih besar.

.

.

.

"Kok, Sakura nggak balik-balik, ya?"

Tenma bertanya heran. Tsurugi tak ambil pusing. Lebih sedikit orangnya, malah makin bagus. Apalagi, ternyata Tenma bukan anak yang gampang diajari.

Asal tahu saja, Tsurugi berhasil mengerjakan PR-nya pun, semua berkat les privat jarak jauh dengan Nii-san. Jadi, kalau disuruh mengajari, sama saja meminta dia menghubungi Nii-san lagi. Tsurugi mana mau. Malu-maluin, jika ketahuan kalau sebenarnya dia anak mami…, _eh salah,_ **anak kakak** (?).

Untungnya Aoi lumayan membantu. Malah, dia yang lebih menguasai materi dibandingkan Tsurugi. Agaknya Aoi belum mengerjakan sebagian PR karena memang dianya yang belum sempat. Bukannya karena tak mau.

Bicara soal tak mau. Tadi, mereka sempat kedatangan tamu tak diundang. Berambut putih panjang. Dengan kuncup bunga di pucuk kepala, dan kepang keriting di balik punggungnya. Tangannya penuh buku-buku tak jelas—malah sepintas kalau dilihat, tampak beberapa komik nyelip di sana. Sepertinya anak itu hanya asal comot buku dari toko buku. Tanpa salam, tanpa ba-bi-bu, ia mendobrak jendela kantin. Lantas mendarat dengan sangat akrobatis bin fantastis, di atas meja Tsurugi dkk.

"Tsurugi~! Bantu aku mengerjakan PR juga! Kumohon!" Masih di atas meja, Hakuryuu, anak itu, berlutut sembari menggengam tangan saingan tercintanya itu erat. Mirip gaya artis konser yang sedang merayu penonton dari atas panggung.

"PR apaan? Kamu kan nggak sekolah? Mana mungkin punya PR?" balas Tsurugi cuek. Ia menarik tangannya dan merapatkan diri pada Tenma. Hitung-hitung mencari perlindungan.

Hakuryuu mengembangkan senyum lebar, seolah meyakinkan kalau soal dirinya yang **tak berpendidikan** itu sama sekali bukan masalah.

"Baiklah, Tsurugi! Tunggu, ya! Aku akan mendaftar masuk SMP Raimon. Lalu kita akan belajar sama-sama!"

Bukan cuma Tsurugi yang tersedak. Tenma dan Aoi juga serasa baru tertelan biji durian. Siapa juga yang mau satu sekolah dengan naga berisik tak tahu malu macam Hakuryuu?

Mengira kalau trio kelas satu Raimon jadi berwajah suram karena mengkhawatirkan dirinya yang harus mengikuti ujian masuk, Hakuryuu berkata lagi.

"Tenang saja, Tsurugi. Aku yang _terhebat_ ini pasti bisa lulus ujian masuk Raimon. … Materinya banyak? Tak masalah. Aku bisa mempelajari semua walau cuma diberi waktu dua jam…"

Jari-jari Tsurugi di bawah meja bergerak menghubungi Fudou, pelatih Resistance Japan. Melaporkan keberadaan anak buahnya yang diduga keras lepas dari kandang.

Tak sampai lima menit, Pelatih Fudou datang. Tanpa peduli tangisan sang kapten Resistance Japan, pelatih ganteng berinisial 210 itu menyeret Hakuryuu pulang ke Teikoku.

"Mending kamu sekolah di Teikoku saja!" Sebagai alumni dari sana, Fudou merasa berkewajiban mempromosikan sekolahnya itu. Boleh juga, kalau kelak setelah dididik dengan kezam oleh para guru Teikoku, anak sok hebat ini akan berubah jadi lebih tenang. Ya, siapa tahu?

"Nggak mau! Nggak mau! Aku nggak mau sekolah di situ~! Aku mau sama Tsurugi! Tsurugi, tolooong~!"

Tetsukado memandang adegan mulai dari kedatangan hingga kepulangan Hakuryuu, dengan penuh minat. Ia menggeser bangku ke meja Tsurugi.

"Tsurugi, cerita sedikit, dong, soal hubunganmu dengan orang itu? Mungkin bisa kupakai sebagai ide tugas mengarang?"

Sang ace striker mengangkat kepala, memandang Tetsukado lama.

"Kamu mau tugas mengarangmu dapat nilai 20?"

.

.

.

"Nomor 9 salah! Rumusnya kebalik! Betulin lagi!"

Ibuki menggeram. Direbutnya buku itu dari Shindou. Mencengkram pensil dan mulai mengerjakan ulang.

"Tsurugi! Tsurugi! Ini gimana?" Tenma menyodorkan buku Matematikanya pada Tsurugi. Tsurugi yang sedang mengecek PR Bahasa Inggris Tenma, menengok sekilas.

"Ya. Terserah."

Aoi menyela. "Bukan Tenma! Rumusnya jangan ikuti yang di halaman ini. Halaman sebelahnya!"

Sakura kembali ke kantin dengan senyum terkembang lebar. Alih-alih membawa buku, kedua tangannya terjalin kosong di balik punggungnya. Tenma dan kawan-kawan mengira, gadis itu sudah menyelesaikan PR-nya. Sakura menggeleng, menyalahkan dugaan mereka. Meski raut cerah tak juga redup dari wajah mantan pesenam ritmik itu.

"Aku berhenti sekolah," ucapnya tanpa beban, tapi sontak mengejutkan yang lain. "Kalau berhenti sekolah, nggak akan ada PR, kan?"

Tenma dan Tsurugi berpandangan. Ironis sekali. Ada mereka yang sangat ingin sekolah, tapi malah dilarang orang sekitarnya. Ada juga mereka yang mampu sekolah, tapi justru memilih berhenti.

Bukan berarti Tsurugi dan Tenma sedang jatuh kasihan sama Hakuryuu. (Hakuryuu: "Tega!")

Ini soal Kusaka.

"Masih salah! Kamu memperhatikan tidak, sih, penjelasanku tadi?!"

"Memperhatikan, kok! Kamunya saja yang tak bisa mengajar!"

Dan, bla... bla... bla...

Ibuki ngambek. Ia pun banting haluan, mengerjakan PR Bahasa.

Akhirnya menjelang sore, anggota pasukan maraton-PR itu pun, mendapat satu _back-up_ berharga. Manabe Jinichirou.

Sebelum diajak bergabung, ia sempat menongolkan wajah berkacamatanya itu di pintu kantin, tapi langsung kabur begitu tahu ada sepasang _mata besar_ yang menyadari keberadaannya. Begitu terus berulang-ulang, sampai Minaho kemudian memanggil, "Manabe-kun, kamu di situ, kan? Bisa bantu kami sebentar?"

Dengan sikap Tsundere sejati—tangan terlipat di dada, dan tatapan mata dilempar jauh-jauh—Manabe muncul dari balik pintu.

"A-apa boleh buat! Kubantu, deh! Sini! Mana soalnya?"

Minaho senyum-senyum sambil menyodorkan soal yang ia maksud. _Dia ngintip-ngintip tadi..., pasti karena kesepian,_ batin Minaho. _Tapi malah sungkan mendekat, karena nggak mau ketahuan kesepian. Manusia memang menarik..._

"Konoha kok nggak keliatan seharian ini, ya? Apa PR-nya sudah selesai?"

Dasar Tenma kapten teladan. Ia bagaikan mesin absensi yang selalu memperhatikan kehadiran para anggotanya. Tak peduli ia sendiri sedang dipusingkan masalah PR.

"Kalau Kusaka, sih, dia tak punya PR karena memang tak sekolah lagi…"

"Morimura-san sudah menyelesaikan semua PR-nya," jawab Manabe sambil tangannya tak berhenti menuliskan jawaban untuk PR Matematika Ibuki.

"Wah, Konoha-chan hebat, bisa mengerjakan sendiri," puji Aoi kagum.

"Siapa bilang?" Manabe membetulkan kacamata, dengan ujung bibir tertekuk ke bawah. "Kusaka-kun yang meminta saya membantu PR Morimura-san."

Manabe ingat. Tangan Kusaka—ketika ia memohon dengan senyum itu—sudah siap melepas bandananya (berserker mode alert!), antisipasi kalau permintaannya ditolak.

"O… oh…, begitu ternyata," Aoi tertawa ditahan.

"Tapi, kalau memang mereka tak punya urusan lagi dengan PR, kenapa masih tak kelihatan juga?" Tetsukado ikut penasaran. Dia mengerjakan karangannya yang berjudul, **Tangisan SAKKA** (rekomendasi Tenma). "Kan harusnya mereka bisa setor muka ke sini. Buat cari makan, paling tidak…?"

"Mungkin kencan?" Dengan handuk tersampir di leher, pertanda baru mandi, Minaho muncul lagi. "Kemarin, sempat kulihat Morimura-san tampak bingung di depan kamar. Dan Kusaka-kun tiba-tiba saja me_laundry_ bandananya…"

Anak-anak yang ada di kantin melongo. Kusaka lebai amat, bandana aja di_laundry_. Tapi, kalau mereka tahu Kusaka suka memakai bandana itu buat menyusut hidung dan air mata (apalagi kemarin si Mantan Preman baru nonton film **'Habibie dan Ainun'**), mereka mungkin bakal menyarankan bandana itu dimandiin air kembang tujuh rupa sekalian. Bukan sekadar _laundry._

"Jangan-jangan, mereka jadi begitu karena mau pergi kencan?" tanya Aoi semangat.

"Bisa jadi…"

Shindou mengamati kertas berisi jawaban dari Manabe, yang sekarang sedang disalin Ibuki. Nggak ada yang salah, sih. Tapi…

"Kalau langsung dikasih tahu jawabannya begini, dia nggak akan mengerti caranya!"

"Percuma," tukas Manabe. "Waktu hingga PR ini dikumpul hanya tinggal dua hari enam jam 37 menit 23 detik lagi. Kalau dilihat dari batas waktunya, juga kesibukan kita menjelang final ini, kemungkinan Ibuki-kun menyelesaikannya tepat waktu dengan cara jujur, hanya sekitar 23%. Kalau dengan mempertimbangkan kecerdasan Ibuki-kun yang di bawah rata-rata, saya rasa kemungkinannya hanya tinggal 8%."

Ibuki memandang Manabe sebal. Kalau tidak ingat, dia yang ngasih contekan, pasti sudah digilasnya si kacamata ini.

.

.

Malam, kamar Ibuki. Pukul 2 dini hari.

"Shindou!" jerit kesal Ibuki lagi-lagi terdengar. "Buat apa aku ngerjakan ulang PR yang sudah aku kerjakan ini!?"

"Itu bukan kamu yang kerjakan, tapi Manabe!" Shindou melihat sekilas kertas soal yang ia bikin untuk Ibuki. "Masih salah! Perbaiki lagi! Pokoknya, sampai kamu paham bagaimana cara menghitungnya dengan benar, baru kamu boleh tidur."

"Sial...," Ibuki bersungut-sungut kembali ke meja belajarnya. Ditekurinya soal itu dengan dahi berkerut. Lama... sampai akhirnya kepalanya ambruk di atas kertas.

_Set~ _Sesuatu yang tipis, panjang, dan lentur melingkari leher Ibuki. Menarik paksa tubuhnya hingga tegak.

"EEKK~! Shi-Shindou... Ampun...! Aku nggak akan tidur lagi!"

Shindou melonggarkan jeratannya. Ibuki tersengal kepayahan.

"Hei, bisa pakai hukuman yang lebih lunak sedikit, tidak!? Kalau begini terus, aku bisa mati!" omel Ibuki.

Shindou berpikir sejenak. Sebenarnya, ia ingin pakai bola sepak. Tapi main bola di kamar kan bahaya (Lho, lebih bahaya mana sama nyekik orang?). Lagian, sudah malam begini, anak-anak lain sudah pada tidur. Kasihan kalau terbangun karena ... bunyi kaca pecah, misalnya.

"Ya sudah. Kalau kamu ketiduran lagi, kamu akan kucium."

Ibuki bengong. _Ha? Emangnya dia pikir aku Putri Tidur? _Ibuki menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Cekik aja, deh."

.

.

.

Subuh pukul 5. Pagi masih membeku. Ibuki baru saja telungkup pulas di mejanya. Shindou masuk kamar, dan menarik kertas yang tertindih lengan besar sang pemain basket itu.

_Lumayanlah, sudah ada yang benar... _

Dilihatnya wajah tidur Ibuki tampak mengenaskan dengan sedikit iler menggantung di ujung bibir dan garis-garis hitam di bawah mata. Satu-satunya yang tampak indah, hanyalah dengkuran halus yang keluar dari sela hidung dan bibirnya itu. _  
_

Manis juga. Seperti seekor anjing penjaga yang sedang lelap, karena dibius sama maling rumah.

Shindou meraih selimut, membentangkannya di atas bahu Ibuki. Begitu-begitu, anjing tetap butuh tempat bernaung, kan?

"Shi... Shindou..."

Gerak tangan Shindou terhenti. Diamatinya raut wajah Ibuki, untuk meyakinkan kalau suara itu memang berasal dari sana.

"Shi... Shindou... kamu..."

Shindou menunggu. Apakah... akhirnya si keras kepala ini mengakui kalau dirinya juga lemah dan butuh bantuan orang lain...?

"Shindou..., kamu bau... Mandi sana."

_ZEK._

Tangan Shindou bergerak. Kali ini meraih ikat pinggang yang semalam ia pakai sebagai alat hukuman. Ia lingkarkan satu ujung ke leher Ibuki, dan ujung lain ke kaki meja.

Yang namanya, anjing memang harus dirantai.

_._

_._

_._

Sehari sebelum final, seluruh PR bejat itu—entah berkat mukjizat apa—berhasil diselesaikan dengan selamat. Tenma sampai memeluk Tsurugi saking terharunya.

Kalau tak ingat jaga image, Ibuki hampir melakukan hal yang serupa pada Shindou.

Beruntung ia tak sampai melakukan selebrasi berbau homo itu.

Karena kemudian, saat ia berlatih di Black Room, sesuatu dari sikap Shindou membuatnya melepas sarung tangan kipernya dan membantingnya ke lantai.

"Sialan!"

Hampir diinjak-injaknya sarung tangan tak berdosa itu. Seandainya Tsurugi tidak segera memungutnya, lalu menempelkan surat utang ke muka Ibuki, mengingatkan kalau sarung tangan ini dibeli dari hasil pinjam uang darinya minggu lalu.

Menggeram, Ibuki ganti menendang dinding. _Duk!_

Sementara Ibuki mengaduh kesakitan, Tsurugi menatap sarung tangan malang itu. Sudah sering kali terjadi, Ibuki melampiaskan kemarahannya pada sarung tangan. Rupanya, ia sudah bosan sama tiang gawang.

_Mungkin aku harus beli stiker peringatan buat sarung tangan ini,_ pikir Tsurugi. Seperti yang suka ada di belakang sepeda motor. **Jangan diinjak. Kredit belum lunas. **_Begitu, mungkin?_

Ngomong-ngomong, partner latihan Ibuki bukan Tsurugi lagi. Melainkan si Hologram Hakuryuu. Atau yang akrab disapa **'HoloRyuu' **(?)

Entah siapa yang pertama kali memberinya panggilan konyol itu (masih untung nggak sampai diplesetkan jadi **KoloRyuu**). Tapi yang jelas, Tsurugi lebih menyukai si HoloRyuu ketimbang yang aslinya. HoloRyuu tenang, kalem, tidak cerewet, tidak sok, dan tidak seenaknya menyebut kata 'terhebat' sampai dua puluh kali sehari.

Kembali ke masalah Ibuki dan Shindou.

Nah, sebenarnya tadi, Ibuki berhasil menghentikan tembakan si HoloRyuu. Dengan bangganya Ibuki berseru menanyakan pendapat Tsurugi dan Shindou yang kebetulan menonton latihannya. Tsurugi melirik Shindou, menunggu. Tak pantas rasanya jika ia berkomentar lebih dulu, melangkahi kakak kelas.

"Tsurugi," ujar Shindou, akhirnya. "Di pertandingan besok, aku akan tetap berada di garis belakang. Kuserahkan lini penyerangan padamu dan Tenma."

Lalu, Shindou pun beranjak ke atas. Meninggalkan Ibuki yang mencak-mencak, melampiaskan amarah pada sarung tangan.

"Sialan!" teriak Ibuki lagi, kali ini dengan menahan denyut nyeri di kaki.

.

.

.

"Kapten, aku boleh nonjok Shindou, nggak?"

Tenma yang sedang menganga, sontak melepas potongan kedondong yang jadi mangsanya itu ke lantai.

"Hm…. Memangnya, kalian ada masalah apa lagi?" Tenma mencoba bertanya baik-baik. Tapi, biar gimana juga, dia tak bisa membiarkan Shindou-san kena tonjok. Habislah nanti dia di **La Flamme** sama Kirino-senpai.

"Banyak. Banget," Ibuki mencomot sepotong mentimun, dan mengunyahnya dengan ekspresi sebal. Diceritakannya bagaimana dia langsung kecekik saat bangun pagi, gara-gara tali pinggang yang diikatkan Shindou ke lehernya. Juga insiden di Black Room.

Tsurugi mendengarkan di tengah kesibukannya ngulek sambal rujak. Lalu berkomentar, "Memangnya kamu berani, nonjok Shindou-san?"

Melihat Ibuki terpekur, Tenma dan Tsurugi kompak membatin. _Tuh, kan?_ _Mana mungkin berani...?_

"Mungkin ... sebaiknya aku minta tolong sama Manabe, minta bikinkan hologram Shindou buat kutonjok-tonjok."

Tenma dan Tsurugi serentak ribut mencegah.

"Aduh, jangan!" _Kalau ketahuan, tetap aja sama gawatnya dengan mukul yang asli... _pikir Tenma

"Benar. Daripada buang duit untuk bikin **HoloKuto** (hologram Takuto, maksudnya), mending pakai yang sudah ada aja. Si HoloRyuu," usul Tsurugi dengan teganya.

Tenma _sweatdrop,_ "Itu, sih, nantinya malah jadi pelampiasan kekesalanmu, Tsurugi…"

"Ah, sudahlah! Malah aku memikirkan dia!" Ibuki bangkit menuju kulkas, mengambil sekaleng jus, dan menghabiskannya dengan sekali minum.

Saat itulah, Shindou melangkah masuk kantin. Ia menaruh beberapa helai kertas di meja yang ditempati Tenma dan Tsurugi. Lalu berkata dengan irama cepat. "Ini data timnas Uzbekistan, yang sudah diolah Minaho dan Manabe. Pelajari baik-baik. Nanti malam, kita akan berkumpul untuk mengadakan rapat."

_Sial! Aku nggak dianggap!_ Ibuki mengambil sekaleng jus lagi, minum dengan membelakangi mereka bertiga.

Sebelum melenggang pergi, Shindou mengerling Ibuki sekilas. "Kamu juga harus datang. Walau mungkin, kedatanganmu nggak akan ada pengaruhnya bagi tim kita…"

Ibuki yang sempat membumbung karena merasa dibutuhkan, langsung terbanting ke tanah dengan hempasan keras oleh kata-kata Shindou.

Menggeram, Ibuki mengejar ke pintu masuk kantin. Namun sayangnya, Shindou sudah melangkah jauh.

"Sialaaan! Tsurugi! Ambilkan garam!"

Meski tak paham, Tsurugi menyerahkan sebungkus garam yang memang sedang mereka pakai sebagai bahan sambal rujak.

Ibuki ambil ancang-ancang. "JANGAN PERNAH KEMBALI LAGI, MONSTEERR!" teriaknya sambil menghamburkan garam itu ke depan kantin. [1]

Mendengus puas—yakin kalau eksorsisme-nya berhasil—Ibuki berbalik masuk. Sayangnya di pintu kantin, ia dihadang senyum kelam Kamata-san.

"Ibuki-kun. Itu bungkus garam terakhir, lho?"

.

.

.

Akhirnya sore itu juga, Ibuki harus ke kota untuk mengganti garam yang ia buang percuma. Tapi toh ada ruginya. Ia berhasil mengusir _setan_. Meksi ujung-ujungnya kena hukuman begini.

Panjang umur. Baru saja berpikir begitu, tanpa sengaja ia melihat kelebat sosok Shindou di luar minimarket. Seperti biasa, sang playmaker tak mengindahkannya. Namun, bukan karena pura-pura tak melihat. Melainkan... karena ada seorang gadis berjalan di sisinya.

Ibuki buru-buru mendekam lagi ke dalam minimarket, merundukkan tubuhnya dengan posisi mirip orang boker, sembari sesekali curi-curi pandang keluar. Dan ia terbelalak lah ia tatkala disaksikannya Shindou si tukang cemberut itu tersenyum riang saat mengobrol dengan si gadis.

Hingga keduanya tak lagi terlihat, barulah Ibuki perlahan merangkak keluar. Kabur dari sana dengan membawa gosip yang ia rekam baik-baik dalam otak.

.

.

.

"Kirino..., aku... harus bagaimana...?"

Meski raut wajah itu tersamarkan oleh bayang-bayang dedaunan, Kirino tetap bisa melihat saput awan mendung menggayuti mata sahabatnya.

Sore yang panas. Bahkan pohon besar yang tengah menaungi mereka itu bergeming. Termangu menunggu datangnya angin.

Menatap pucuk pohon, Kirino ikut termangu.

"Mungkin, kamu harus berkata terus terang pada anak bernama Ibuki itu. Apa kekurangan darinya, apa yang perlu ia perbaiki..."

"Aku ingin dia memahaminya sendiri."

"Kalau dia tak paham-paham juga, bagaimana?"

"Kalau dia tak paham, berhenti saja jadi kiper!"

"Kamu memang sangat tegas, Shindou," Kirino tersenyum. "Tapi, kalau seandainya dia berhenti, aku tak mungkin jadi penggantinya, lho. Aku kan, tak pernah punya pengalaman jadi kiper..."

Shindou memukul pelan bahu Kirino. "Maksudku bukan begitu."

Keduanya tertawa. Ini tawa pertama Shindou sejak beberapa hari terus merengut di asrama, sebagian besar karena Ibuki.

Kirino berhenti tertawa, dan memandang Shindou.

"Aku ... pasti akan datang mendukungmu di final nanti. Tenang saja."

Shindou tertegun. Ia menunduk.

"Kalau boleh memilih..., aku mungkin akan lebih rela melihatmu duduk di bangku cadangan, daripada di bangku penonton..."

Tertegun sejenak, Kirino tertawa lagi, tertawa pahit. "Begitu...?"

Masih mencakung di bawah pohon, keduanya terdiam. Satu bola sepak tergeletak bebas di sisi Kirino. Bola yang tadi mereka mainkan bersama, sebelum akhirnya Shindou mengajak istirahat. Selain mereka, tampak juga beberapa anak bermain di taman. Suara tawa mereka memudarkan kesunyian.

"Lihat. Angin mulai bertiup."

Gemerisik dedaunan dan ucapan Kirino membuat Shindou mengangkat kepala. Memang benar. Terasa olehnya sentuhan angin lembut menerpa wajah, mengelus pelan rambut coklatnya.

"Merasa lebih baik?" tanya Kirino.

Shindou mengangguk pelan, lalu memejamkan mata. Menghidupkan tiga inderanya yang lain. Merasakan embusan angin hangat, membawa aroma dan suara musim panas.

"Shindou..."

"Ya?" jawab Shindou, masih dengan mata mengatup.

"Terima kasih atas waktunya hari ini."

Belum sempat Shindou buka mulut untuk menjawab, sesuatu yang basah menindih pucuk bibirnya. Tanpa membuka mata pun, ia tahu itu apa.

Ciuman dewi kemenangan.

"Berjuang di final, ya..."

.

.

.

"Kapten, Shindou itu punya pacar, ya?"

Bukan cuma Tenma yang ternganga. Serentak seluruh anggota Shinsei Inazuma Japan—kecuali yang bersangkutan (kebetulan sedang tak hadir di kantin)—langsung menggeser bangku mereka dan berdesakan di meja Ibuki, yang juga diisi oleh Tsurugi dan Tenma.

Konoha si mungil, mau tak mau ikutan ke sana. Lebih dikarenakan terseret arus massa.

"Siapa? Siapa punya pacar?"

Ibuki mengerutu pelan, mendapati bahwa teman-temannya ini ternyata maruk gosip.

"Masih belum pasti, tahu! Makanya, ini aku lagi tanya kapten!"

Sakura menatap Tenma. "Kapten, beneran Shindou-san punya pacar?"

Tenma masih melongo, lama. Ditengoknya Tsurugi. Tapi yang ditengok pun angkat bahu. _Bukan aku lho, pacarnya, _desis mulut Tsurugi bergerak.

Tenma mengangguk. _Iya, aku percaya, kok, kalau Tsurugi nggak akan selingkuh. Tenang saja._

Ibuki mendengus. "Jangan bertingkah kayak suami istri yang sedang ngobrol dengan telepati, dong! Aku perlunya jawaban lisan!"

Tenma dan Tsurugi kaget. Anak-anak yang lain ketawa. Wah, ternyata Ibuki peka juga.

"Ehm…," Tenma berdehem, mengembalikan keseriusannya. "Memangnya, atas dasar apa Ibuki berpikir Shindou-san punya pacar?"

"Tadi sore, aku lihat Shindou jalan bareng cewek! Sangat akrab. Malah dia sempat tertawa, lagi!"

"Wah, wah. Orangnya seperti apa?" tanya anak-anak lain antusias.

"Rambutnya pink, dikepang dua."

Dua ciri yang disebut Ibuki, langsung mengarahkan dugaan Tenma dan Tsurugi pada satu orang.

"Nozaki-san…? Masa sih. kamu…"

Ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh tujuh anggota Shinsei Inazuma Japan, Sakura pun menyanggah keras.

"Bukan, kok! Bukan aku!" _Sembarangan! Sejak kapan aku mau mengepang rambutku dengan gaya kampungan begitu!?_

Ibuki menggeleng. "Bukan. Bukan si Nozaki. Rambutnya lebih gelap, dan matanya lebih tajam…"

"Itu Kirino-senpai!" ucap Tenma dan Tsurugi berbarengan, menarik perhatian semua.

"Kalian kenal?"

Tenma mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Soalnya Kirino-senpai adalah…"

"Ada apa dengan Kirino?"

_GYAA! _

Nyaris terbang Tenma dan kawan-kawan dari bangku masing-masing, manakala suara Shindou terdengar dari balik punggung mereka.

"Shi-Shindou-san… Selamat pagi…"

Shindou mengangkat alis. "Ini malam, Tenma."

"Eh, iya… Kalau begitu, selamat malam…"

"Kok, semua ngumpul di satu meja?"

"Eh…, bukan apa-apa. Kami cuma… lagi ngobrol…"

"Soal Kirino?"

_Hiiii… _Tenma mengangguk, lalu menggeleng, lalu mengangguk lagi. Berganti-ganti.

"Tadi aku memang ketemu Kirino," tak disangka, Shindou sendiri yang mengaku. "Kalian lihat, ya?"

"Eh…, itu…bukan, kok… Ibuki yang lihat."

Shindou menatap Ibuki. "Kamu…?"

Ibuki balas menatap. Ia yang tadi sempat keder, sudah menemukan keberaniannya lagi. Lagian, siapa takut sama Shindou?

Shindou sendiri tampak tak mepermasalahkan dirinya yang terpergok berduaan dengan Kirino. Tapi… entah bagaimana reaksinya kalau ia tahu Ibuki sempat mencurigai Kirino sebagai pacarnya...

"Aku ketemu Kirino buat tukar-tukaran PR untuk mengecek jawaban. Ternyata, ada soal Matematika yang aku salah melihat gambar referensi…."

Perasaan Ibuki tak enak. "Soal yang mana?"

"Soal tentang bangun ruang. Satu sampai sepuluh."

Ibuki melotot. Itu soal yang jawabannya ia contek buta dari Shindou. Karena hanya pada pembahasan itulah, guru Matematika Gassan dan Raimon memberikan soal dari buku yang sama.

"Tenang saja. Sudah kubetulkan. Selain itu, PR-ku semuanya sudah kutitipkan sama Kirino. Dia berjanji akan mengumpulkannya ke sekolah."

"Wah, padahal kalau seandainya kami ikut, kami bisa sekalian menitip juga," sela Tenma kecewa. "Shindou-san bilang dong, kalau mau ketemuan sama Kirino-senpai!"

"Maaf, ya…," ujar Shindou. "Tadi itu pun kami bertemu tidak sengaja, kok."

"Daripada itu…," Ibuki menggebrak meja dengan napas memburu dan gigi bergemeletak. Yang lain sontak menjauh. (Ibuki berserker mode alert?) "Kenapa kamu langsung serahkan PR-mu, hah…? Kamu kan tahu kalau aku belum membetulkan jawabanku…"

Shindou angkat bahu. "Salahmu sendiri."

Begitu Shindou keluar kantin, Ibuki langsung ambil posisi, dengan segenggam garam milik pribadi yang sudah ia beli sebagai persiapan.

"JANGAN KEMBALI LAGI, MONSTEERR!"

.

.

.

**Tamat (?)**

.

.

* * *

.

_**Omake**_

"Jadi, beneran, kalau orang yang namanya Kirino itu adalah pacarnya Shindou?"

Ibuki yang masih penasaran, mencegat Tenma dan Tsurugi sebelum makan malam bubar. Keduanya saling pandang, sebelum kemudian menyimpan senyum.

"Hmm... Kalau soal pacarannya sih, kami nggak tahu. Tapi yang jelas…," Tenma menggantung ucapannya.

"Yang jelas..., apa?"

"Jangan kaget, ya. Kirino-senpai itu… laki-laki."

.

.

.

_**Omake 2 | KusaKono saat kencan**_

"_A-ano_… Kusaka-kun?"

"Kenapa, Morimura?"

"Bibirku… nggak sampai…"

"Nggak sampai?"

"I-iya… Aku… nggak bisa... men…"

Kusaka menunduk, menyadari orang yang disukainya itu sedang kesusahan, menjulur-julurkan leher dan punggung demi mencapai ketinggian yang sama dengan ketinggian di mana mulut Kusaka berada.

_Gawat, nih. Kalau begini 'kan jadi tidak bisa..._

Kusaka celingukan, lalu memanggil pelayan kafe.

"Maaf, bisa tolong ambilkan bangku yang lebih tinggi untuk temanku ini? Dia tidak bisa mencapai sedotannya."

.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

**Catatan kaki:**

[1 ] Di Jepang, menyebarkan garam di depan pintu dipercaya bisa mengusir setan.

.

**Sudut coretan author**

Hayo, pilih yang mana? TakuMune yang 'S vs M', atau TakuRan yang mesra sehidup-semati? XDD

Tapi ... cerita TakuRan-nya kok dikit banget, ya? (Baru nyadar?). TakuMune-nya lebih menguasai... orz orz. Buat TakuRan shipper, gomenasai~~ ;;

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari salah satu gambar di pixiv. Ibuki teriak ke Shindou, kayak pas episode 16 kemarin: "SHINDOU, TANOMU!". Eh, ternyata mau minta tolong dibikinin PR... XDD

_Ngomong2, Shindou dan Ibuki kayanya sudah mulai akur, tuh…. Jadi kurang rame, deh... (lho?)_


End file.
